


That's What Friends Are For

by Chibi_Beaver



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream Fixes Everything, Jesse is a bit of a stoner, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Beaver/pseuds/Chibi_Beaver
Summary: When Ahsoka has boy troubles, her friends always come to the rescue!Rated M because of the weed reference (it's legal in this universe)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze & Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | Echo & Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Steela Gerrera, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze (mentioned), Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 32





	That's What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be part of a fic I was writing but I didn't like the idea enough to continue it. Though I wanted to do something with this part

Ahsoka had noticed Lux had been becoming more distant. They had been doing the long-distance relationship thing since Ahsoka moved away to her school a couple of months ago. Lux had also moved away but to a different school. The distance had dampened Ahsoka's spirits a little but she at least had Anakin, her high school best friend who convinced her to come to the same school as him after she didn't get in the same school as Lux. Ahsoka had went to class as normal and after she was done, she checked the schedule Lux had sent her, noticed he wasn't in class, and called him. 

_"Sorry I'm not available, leave me a message"_

"Damn voicemail" Ahsoka thought before leaving a message "Hey Lux, this is Ahsoka, please call me back when you get a chance." 

Ahsoka's roommate Barriss came back to their room and quietly asked "What's wrong?" 

"Lux won't answer his damn phone again" Ahsoka said. 

"Oh" Barriss replied before sitting to the desk on her side of the room to study in between her classes. Barriss wasn't very good at dealing with Ahsoka's boy issues. Ahsoka decided to take a short walk around the dorm hallways to clear her mind. She passed a few of her friends both leaving for classes and coming back from them. She passed Rex coming back from class, Jesse going to class for once, and Bo-Katan coming back. More people were coming back at this time of day where it is mid-afternoon and most people only have class until 3 or 4 pm. 

When Ahsoka came back to her dorm room, Barriss was getting ready to go back to class. 

"I noticed you got a text while you were gone" Barriss politely said. 

"Thanks" Ahsoka said as Barriss left. Ahsoka opened her phone and couldn't believe what she was seeing. The message was from a girl she didn't know. 

"Hey, I know you don't know me but my roommate was telling me about a boy she started seeing, and while I was doing some digging, I noticed he was dating you and I thought you should know." The message read. 

Ahsoka looked at the images that were attached. There was a screenshot of the boy's name in a text from her roommate, whose name was revealed to be Steela. Ahsoka's worst fear was realized. The other image was of the roommate and Ahsoka's boyfriend being flirty with one another at a party. Ahsoka wrote back "Thank you for telling me. I'll have a talk with him later when he decides to answer his phone. I've been trying to call him all day when I know he isn't in class." 

The girl replied. "I don't know if Steela knows Lux is taken but please don't reveal that it was me specifically that messaged you." 

Ahsoka replied "I won't use your name. Thank you again for telling me." 

Ahsoka then put her phone down and sobbed. 

Rex was in his room tidying things up when he heard muffled sobs through the wall. The walls were pretty thin in the dorms. They were coming from the right wall, where Ahsoka and Barriss' room is. He heard Barriss leaving for class so it wasn't her. Rex decided to go out and see what was wrong. He politely knocked on Ahsoka and Barriss' door. 

Ahsoka heard the quiet knock on her door. She wiped off her tears and answered the door. It was Rex, of course. They had become friends through Anakin when Ahsoka first moved in. Anakin and Rex had met the previous year and they became good friends. When Anakin introduced Rex to Ahsoka they immediately hit it off. 

"Everything alright? I heard some crying" Rex said. Ahsoka thought she was being pretty quiet. 

"Yea" Ahsoka lied. 

"You sure?" Rex asked. 

As Rex asked that, Ahsoka began to cry again. 

"Do you mind if I come in?" Rex asked. 

"No" Ahsoka said as she let him into her room. Ahsoka showed Rex the messages and photos she got from the girl. 

"Ahsoka I'm so sorry" Rex said as he read the messages. 

"I just can't believe he would do something like this" Ahsoka said through her sobs. 

"You need to talk to him" Rex said. 

"I know. But of course, he isn't answering his phone" Ahsoka groaned. 

"You need to confront him though" Rex reiterated. 

"I know" Ahsoka said. 

"You need a hug?" Rex asked seeing that Ahsoka could use a hug. 

"Sure" Ahsoka said as Rex brought her in for a hug. 

"I'll tell you what? After dinner, me, you, Anakin, Padmé, and maybe a few others should go to the common area and play some games to get your mind off things" Rex suggested. 

"That sounds good" Ahsoka said as Lux called. Ahsoka showed Rex before answering and putting Lux on speakerphone so Rex can hear everything. 

" _Hey, babe_!" Lux said as Ahsoka picked up. 

"Hi. We need to talk" Ahsoka said. 

" _Oh? About what?"_

"About how you're cheating on me" Ahsoka said in an accusatory tone. 

" _What? Babe, I would never. I love you too much for that"_ Lux bluffed.

"Someone you know messaged me with photographic evidence. Don't lie to me!" Ahsoka said. 

" _Babe? She doesn't mean anything to me"_ Lux said, knowing he was caught.

"That's not what the evidence says. I can't be with someone who is cheating on me." 

" _Babe I'm not cheating!"_

"Yes, you are! We're done!" Ahsoka said as she hung up. She began to cry right after and asks "Was I too harsh?" 

"No, that's what he deserved" Rex said. "Wanna go get some ice cream? I got a freezer in my mini-fridge for it so we can eat it after dinner" Rex suggested as he looked at his watch. 

"Sure" Ahsoka said as she and Rex put on their jackets and went to buy some ice cream. 

At dinner, Anakin noticed something was up with Ahsoka. Padmé came in shortly after and noticed too. Padmé became Anakin's girlfriend not too long ago and they seemed like they were always thinking the same thing, most of the time. Though this moment was one of the times where they were thinking the same thing.

"Everything alright snips?" Anakin asked, voicing his and Padmé's thoughts.

"Yea" Ahsoka lied. 

"You've barely touched your food and you usually love pork chops" Padmé said. 

"I had to break up with Lux today" Ahsoka admitted. 

"Finally" Anakin muttered as Padmé sympathetically asked, "why?" 

Ahsoka showed the messages to Padmé who gasped. 

"At least the girl told you. Girls gotta be there for girls" Padmé said reassuringly. 

"I don't know what's happening but I agree" Bo-Katan said as she joined the group "girls gotta stick up for girls." 

"Ahsoka's boyfriend cheated on her" Padmé said, briefing Bo-Katan. 

"Oh, he will come crawling back once he realizes he's lost such an amazing person and you better reject him when he does" Bo-Katan said. 

Rex says "how about all of us play some games in the common area and get Ahsoka's mind off of this." 

"I'm in! I'll bring Echo too" Fives says. 

"Me too" Jesse says from next to Fives. 

"Same" Bo-Katan said. 

"So we're all in?" Rex asked. 

"Yep" Anakin said. 

Later that night Rex and Ahsoka got a bunch of people together to play games in the common area while Rex brings down the ice cream he and Ahsoka bought earlier that day. 

"Y'know I never liked Lux" Anakin says as he rolls the dice for his turn.

"Oh I know" Ahsoka said. 

"He's just such a preppy asshole. Anyone who goes to the same school as their mom and refers to it as their mom's alma mater is definitely a preppy bastard." Anakin said. This elicited a few chuckles around the room. 

"I just don't know how to deal with all this" Ahsoka said.

"Three words, be a hoe. You did just turn 18 after all" Bo-Katan says referring to Ahsoka's birthday having happened a few weeks ago. 

"I second this. I can give you tips for picking up girls or guys. Whatever your preference is" Fives says confidently. 

"Don't trust Fives' advice, he's shit at picking up people" Echo said. 

"I'm better at it than you" Fives quipped. 

"That doesn't mean you're any good though" Echo replied. 

"Being a hoe ain't the answer, weed is" Jesse says. 

"I assume you know from experience" Anakin replied with a knowing look. 

"We don't talk about that" Jesse said as he scratched his head and looked down embarrassedly as he became flustered. 

"So we don't talk about how your girlfriend of two years dumped you and after fucking 5 people in one weekend you tried weed and became a stoner" Anakin said. 

"No, we don't. But it's the one time Hardcase gave me good advice because I felt better afterwards. Besides, I don't do it everyday" Jesse says as he crosses his arms. 

"It's a good thing Kix has night classes. He'd have a lot to say right to you now" Echo says to Jesse as Jesse rolls his eyes.

"Guys, Ahsoka doesn't need any of this right now. She needs sound coping advice! Like being productive or hanging out with friends" Padmé says. 

"Being a hoe is still productive in some way" Fives said with a shrug. 

Padmé shook her head and half-jokingly said "You're all horrible." 

Obi-Wan came out to the common area to see the commotion. He's the RA on duty for that night and was walking around doing his hourly rounds.

"Hey, what's happening?" Obi-Wan politely asked as he walked into the common area. 

"Ahsoka's boyfriend cheated on her so we're trying to help her feel better" Padmé said.

"Oh, that's terrible. Ahsoka it's not your fault. If you ever need to talk I'm around" Obi-Wan said. 

"Thanks" Ahsoka replied. 

"I have Satine waiting for me so I'm gonna get going but it was nice seeing you all, I'll be back in an hour" Obi-Wan joked before leaving. Satine is Obi-Wan's girlfriend who is also an RA but in a different dorm. 

"Have fun with my sister" Bo-Katan teases as Obi-Wan leaves the common area.

"Look who's calling?" Ahsoka said as she held up her phone. It's Lux. Anakin rolled his eyes as Ahsoka answered and put it on speakerphone. 

_"Ahsoka I'm so sorry, please don't leave. I love you so much, babe"_

"Clearly you don't love me enough to be faithful" Ahsoka replied. 

_"So you're gonna believe some person you've never met over me! This accusation is preposterous. I'm not cheating."_

"Cut the shit asshole!" Anakin interjected. "You cheated on Ahsoka and you're mad that you're getting called out on it!" 

_"Anakin, I did not ask for your opinion. I know you've never liked me"_ Lux replied. 

"No, because you're not good enough and never will be good enough for Ahsoka! This proves it." Anakin snarled. 

_"Ahsoka, I'm sorry!"_ Lux said. 

"No, you're not!" Anakin said before Padmé and Rex moved him back a little to let Ahsoka do the talking. 

"Lux, you cheated on me. How could I ever trust you again? There is no relationship without trust. Goodbye Lux" Ahsoka said as she hung up, interrupting Lux's pleas. Ahsoka starts to cry as she brings over one of the tubs of ice cream her and Rex bought, it was her favourite flavour, chocolate chip cookie dough. They had also bought mint chocolate chip, Rex's favourite, death by chocolate, Anakin and Fives' favourite and Vanilla, Padmé's and Echo's favourite.

"He's a real tool" Bo-Katan remarked. 

"I agree, you dodged a major bullet" Padmé said as she hugged Ahsoka. 

"Anakin's right, he is a bastard" Jesse says. 

"I'll help you set fire to anything he gave you" Bo-Katan said with a devious smile. 

"Burning things is not a coping mechanism!" Padmé exclaims. 

"You think that will stop them?" Anakin whispered as he put an arm around Padmé. 

"Enough about Lux, let's get back to our game, someone owes me rent money" Echo says after noticing Fives trying to sneakily take his turn. He gives Fives a look of death while pointing to his property on the monopoly board in which Fives hadn't paid for yet.


End file.
